


Revelry

by Lavender_Persimmon305



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Lake-town, Smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Persimmon305/pseuds/Lavender_Persimmon305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, brother of Fili, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield, is smitten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBatchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatchild/gifts).



Kili’s foot tapped the time along with the fiddles, and he smiled behind the rim of his tankard as he watched Astrid discussing journal-keeping with Ori at a table not far away.  


The town hall was alight with candles and crackling flames in the hearths, the scent of food and beer wafting through the room amidst the bright music swirling over the crowd from the group of musicians clustered in a corner.  


Lake-Town was still celebrating the arrival of Thorin and his party, sure that wealth and peace would soon be restored to the citizens now that the true King Under the Mountain had returned. The dwarves and their accompanying burglar hobbit were enjoying the revelry, especially since it involved copious amounts of things to eat and drink.  


“Just go and ask the lass to take a turn with you around the floor,” Fili’s voice sighed beside him as his elder brother settled on the bench with his own mug, the wood beneath them creaking in protest.  


Kili pursed his lips, looking away from Astrid as one slender hand lifted her dark hair away from her shoulder, the woman leaning closer to inspect one of Ori’s sketches.  


“No idea what you’re referring to, brother,” the younger dwarf mumbled into his ale, determined not to notice how her laugh slid through the music as if she’d aimed it to reach is ears solely.  


Fili chuckled and tugged at his brother’s hair teasingly. “Do you think me so into my cups that I can’t see the besotted look in your eyes?” he grinned, winking at a passing serving girl, who blushed and giggled. “The same look, I may add, that you’ve had since Rivendell…”  


Kili sighed and set down his drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I never could keep something secret around you,” he replied, feeling slightly relieved, if he were honest with himself, that Fili knew he fancied the tinkers’ daughter.  


The blond dwarf smiled back and saluted with his ale. “Go on, brother, ask her to dance.”  


Kili grinned and stood, enjoying the look of surprise that turned into flattered pleasure on Astrid’s face as he offered his hand to her.  


“I’d be delighted,” she answered, letting him lead her to the floor, his hand sure on her back, the other fitted neatly beneath her own palm as they began the dance.


End file.
